A perpetual need exists for apparatus to improve the capability of infirm or disabled persons. A very large group of such people are not physically capable of operating a typewriter in a traditional configuration. Many such people either know how to typewrite, or could learn the operation. Consequently, a considerable need exists for a system, usable by an individual to formulate and process data while the individual's arms are in any of several spaced-apart support positions. Additionally, many people who are not infirm or disabled could be effectively accommodated by a keyboard structure with position flexibility.
A wide variety of data processing machines have been developed which effectively interface with an individual through a display screen and a conventional typewriter keyboard. Such terminal equipment has come into widespread use for the production of accurate printed copy as well as to process data, play games, and even interface with computer graphics systems. Consequently, through the device of keys or pushbuttons in the format of a conventional typewriter keyboard, an operator can effectively formulate and control data to accomplish a variety of desirable functions.
In general, the present invention includes a pair of keyboard units each of which incorporates the keys associated for activation by one hand of an operator. The units are connected in a data processing system and incorporate electromechanical apparatus for formulating signals representative of data. Furthermore, the keyboard units provide control functions to activate and control elements of the processing system. The keyboard units may be variously placed, for example, supported at spaced-apart locations on a stand adapted to be affixed to separate supports for the operator's arms or other auxiliary apparatus. With his arms variously supported, the operator actuates the keyboard units to formulate data and control signals, the functions of which may be exhibited to the operator on a display panel and subsequently otherwise processed or developed in the form of printed pages. Using such a system, a disabled operator can be accommodated so that movements of small range, limited to his fingers and eyes, can produce impeccable copy, for example.